Fleeting Moments
by Nibinlotwen
Summary: Short scenes from fics I'm never going to post. Rated T to be safe. InoNeji, KakaHina, NaruHina, ..
1. Yamanaka Ino : Allowance & Cry

_A/N: these are bits and pieces of fanfictions I'm never going to post. Some scenes (in my opinion) were too good to be buried under the word files on my computer, so I decided to post them._

These scenes are from **Underneath the Underneath / Double Lives **and are about **Ino **(as the chapter name says). The setting is a bit similar to my other fic, Behind Closed Doors.

* * *

**Allowance**

"Do I have to go?" the tall blonde asked while eating her cereals. Her mother had already gone to work an hour ago, so that left her alone with her father.

She didn't like her father.

"Don't go if you don't want to. Don't be surprised when you find yourself homeless and without a job. Happy rest of your life, Ino" was the comment of her father's. He didn't even look up from the newspaper. Which, of course, annoyed the young woman even more. It took her all her willpower not to yell at his face.

"Fine, see if I care. Sakura will marry Sasuke and I'll just lay in some mudpit when they exchange wows – " she started in a whiny voice, knowing how to make him move.

"Have you packed yet? We'll be leaving in a minute", Inochi was up in a minute and running around the house. Needless to say, he desperately wanted the great Uchiha Sasuke as his son-in-law.

"What, you won't miss me at all during the whole year?" Ino asked, faking dissapointment.

Every year she got better and better at this. Her father didn't suspect a thing.. truth to be told, all of her friends fell for her act. Every time. That made her.. sad, somehow. The fact that no one knew her well enough to see the real her.

Inochi stopped so suddenly that any normal person would have fallen over. But he stayed still, pondering if Ino really meant what she said, or if she just wanted some allowance..

"Obviously not. Sorry to bother you. I'll get my stuff into the car.." Ino sighed and walked upstairs to her room. She left the door slightly ajar and pretended to drag her suitcases from the other side of the room to her door. Instead, she was intently listening to any sounds that came from downstairs.

She heard nothing.

Dissapointed, she dragged her stuff down the stairs when she saw her father standing in front of her with a lump of notes in his hand.

Ino blinked, as any good, innocent girl with no plots in her head should. She looked up to Inochi's face and.. saw it redden?

"You know I won't be able to visit you, so.. Take this and have some fun with your friends. Treat them to a lunch or something. Okay?" A bright smile graced Ino's lips. She _so_ succeeded!

"Thanks father! It's not as good as spending time with you, but.." a dark look passed the man's face. '_Shit, did I go too far?'_.

"I'm sorry, you know that. Just keep the money. We'll se what we can do about the spending time together, okay? Load your stuff into the car, we're off".

Yamanaka Ino arrived at the Konoha gates at 12.37 with a huge smile on her face and a lot more of allowance in her purse.

* * *

**Cry**

Ino wanted to cry.

Yes, she had enough money (thanks to her father) to buy the cutest skirt she had just seen on her way to the school. Yes, everyone still thought her to be the same bitchy bitch. Yes, Sakura still though her as number one competitor over Sasuke.

Yes, she had just completely made a fool out of herself in front of the guy she _really_ liked.

She thanked gods that her roommate wasn't in the room yet. A single tear was able to escape from under her closed eyelids. She so hoped that her roommate wouldn't be Sakura. Speaking of the devil, guess who was the one who had embarrassed her _just in time_ for the mystery man to see? Sakura. The damn bitch.

A lone tear fell.

She curled up under the bed covers. She wanted to disappear from the Earth. The look on his face had been one of amusement.

He was _never_ amused!

Maybe she was too clownish? Maybe she had looked ridiculous, covered in red paint that Sakura had somehow obtained out of the thin air? No, the damn thing had been planned by the pink-haired witch. The only comforting thing was that Sasuke, who had happened to see all this, told Sakura that she was a _real_ bitch. But how the hell would that please Ino? She didn't even like the obnoxious boy!

The door opened with a bang. Ino almost shot out from under the covers but then remembered that she still had some paint on her face – she hadn't been able to remove it all. She stayed still, her breathing the only thing – if you didn't count the from of lump that was her – proving that the newcomer wasn't the only one in the two-bed room.

"Hello?"

Shit, Ino cursed inwardly, she had forgotted the rooms were coed (A/N: girls and boys were mixed). The voice was definitely a male one. She shuddered in distress. The worst couldn't be happening. It couldn't be _him_!

"May I ask why you are under the covers?" the voice asked, nearing her bed. Ino slightly calmed down: the voice wasn't _his_. Still she didn't want to show herself. What would people think of her!

So absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the boy grabbing the covers until it was too late.

"Hello there, I'm Rock Lee! I'm your new room- what happened to you?" Ino silently sat up, not looking at him. She had changed and was now wearing the school uniform. Together with the paint stains that she hadn't been able to scrub off and her bloodshot eyes, she probably looked like a young school girl who had been beaten up pretty badly.

That probably was Lee's first thought, because in a second he was running to the nurse's office with her in his arms. Ino blinked. How had she gotten out of the bed, their room – the _dormitory_?! In no more that fifteen seconds she was sitting in the nurse's office, with the person clad in green standing next to her.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked. The boy looked at her worriedly, then saw the stains more clearly. He blinked. "That isn't blood", he stated to himself. Ino could have laughed if the boy hadn't been so concerned as to get her to the hospital wing so fast.

"Thank you for your concern, Lee-san.." she said, looking down at her hands. She knew she had seen the boy somewhere before, but couldn't remember where..

"What is going on?" the nurse, Shizune, came from her personal office only to see a blonde with red stains on her sking and a boy wearing only green. Outwardly she didn't see any injuries, so she wondered why the pair was here.

"I'm sorry Shizune-san, it was my mistake! At the sight of the red stains, I automatically assumed that it was blood –" Lee started but was cut off by someone else stepping in. Ino glanced at the door and paled.

It was Hyuuga Neji.

"Earlier someone dumped red paint on her", the Hyuuga prodigy explined, "I believe she is called Haruno Sakura, Shizune-sensei". Before their eyes could make contact, Ino quickly turned her head to the nurse. '_I'm dead. So dead'_, she panicked. The fact that her crush had witnessed everything and now was here, explaining it to Shizune-sensei..

Ino wanted to cry.

* * *


	2. Hyuga Hinata : Details

A/N: and again, from the fic I'm never going to post:

**Underneath the Underneath / Double Lives**

About: **Hinata**

* * *

**Early Awakening**

5.59.

The Hyuga compound was as silent as ever. Only few early risers, mostly maids, were up and about. Well, they and one Hyuga Neji, who was training in the dojo. He had been there only for a half an hour, but already he felt tired.

No, it wasn't because he hadn't gotten any sleep and tripped over and over during his one-man training. It was mostly because he was _stressing_. And it felt horrible. Stressing about _school_ of all things. He had been so angry at himself that he had purposely put the alarm clock to wake him up an hour before the normal time.

6.00.

A few seconds passed in silence. Then, "WHAT THE HELL?" could be heard from the room of one Hyuga Hanabi. She too had wanted to wake up earlier than usual – but not to sweat all the stress away, no way – to prepare for the new school year.

She hadn't packed yet.

7.21.

The official Hyuga heiress walked down the long stairs to the ground floor, yawning. She had first woken up to her sister's screams and cursing, but fell asleep quickly after the worst had passed.

Her father was already waiting at the breakfast table. Hanabi was sitting beside him, still mumbling incoherent curses about too small suitcases. Yes, it obviously was the bags's fault that she had too many shirts and skirts- if you take into account that Konoha students had to wear a school uniform. Neji, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Father, Hanabi", Hinata greeted them as she sat down on the chair on her father's left side. The head of the Hyuga gave a slight nod in greeting. The young primary schooler ignored her sister completely.

The breakfast was quiet. That is, until their next-door neighbour, Inuzuka Kiba, walzed in with his dog. Fluffy, muddy dog. The servant who had let him in frowned at the mess the dog made while running around crazily with his muddy paws.

"Hinata, let's go! Oh, hi Hyuga-san, Hanabi-baka. Well, don't just sit there, move!"

Hinata grimaced. Sure the young man was adorable – times ten with his dog Akamaru alongside him – but she did not need the loud excited yelling so early in the morning. Well, at 7.49 am.

The Hyuga heiress gave a quick look at her breakfast plate, then sighed. Kiba wouldn't let her eat in peace anyway, so she gave the half-eaten toast – her second one – to Akamaru, who was too excited to stay still. She then excused herself and walked up to her room to get her suitcase.

* * *

**Teachers' Lounge**

How she loved the teachers' room. It's rather small size made it comfortable along with the warm-colored, mostly red, furnishings. She didn't care much for the coffee maker, but had heard that it had saved many lives during examinations and finals. One wall was all windows and red and brown curtains. The view was beautiful: a peaceful park-like small path led into a near forest with many deciduous trees. But out of all, the dark red settee was her absolute favourite: it wasn't sweltering and it was large enough for a person to lay down on it. Just like she was doing right now.

What was she, a _student_ doing in the staff room you ask? I won't answer that: I'm sure Kurenai-sensei, who just came in, will tell you in time. That is, if she ever gets over her shock.

"Wh-what the –" the black-haired nymph couldn't get a whole sentence out of her mouth. There was he, the number 2 most perverted man _ever_ on the couch – and not only did her eyes but ears too confirm that there was someone _under_ him. And boy did she seem to like it.

The couple finally noticed the outsider – mostly because she tripped over her own feet.

Before the mathematics teacher Hatake Kakashi could move from his position which was very traumatizing to the poor art and music teacher, the woman (Kurenai-sensei wished she was a woman.. she didn't want to get even _more_ horrifying mental images) grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down.

This caught Kurenai's attention. The woman didn't want her identity to be found out and that's why she covered herself with him?

"Get me some clothes, Kakashi-kun. You should have said if you had another woman.. especially if she's going to stroll in at any moment..."

The comment was unexpected, and it showed on the both teachers' faces. "What – " both Kurenai and Kakashi started at the same time, then fell silent. The naked woman had her head turned away from the teachers so they couldn't see her face.

"Just fucking get her out of here."

Kurenai frowned. The woman was rude as hell. Anyhow, Kakashi obeyed – at least intended to. Before he was up from the couch, Kurenai was already out of the room. She did _not_ want to see her fellow teacher _naked_.

After hearing the door bang shut, the woman turned her head in Kakashi's direction.

"Is she gone?"

The man grinned and nodded, still looking at the door. Kakashi knew that the woman lying on the couch had put her skills as an actress into good use just now: acting like a bitch towards a teacher made sure that Kurenai wouldn't ever suspect that she was a student.

Speaking of the devil, he heard the young woman move on the couch and suddenly felt her arms drape over his abs lazily. Finally he turned to face her, just to see a blur of her indigo hair before he felt her lips on his.

* * *

**School, 13.39**

"He's late", said the one sitting at the end of the table, trying harder than ever to sustain her anger. Veins popped on her forehead, but at least she wasn't yelling – yet. Shizune sighed as the headmistress went to grab a bottle of sake. The deputy headmistress looked around the table – all the teachers were there but one.

Hatake Kakashi.

_Again._

Jiraya was giggling to himself in one corner, writing something onto/into a notepad he always kept with him. He obviously had done some 'research' before the staff's welcome-back-it's-time-to-plan-for-the-monsters's-return-meeting.

Orochimaru, the 'scary chemistry maniac' had a dark look on his face, as if he wanted much rather be _anywhere_ else than in the meeting which was continously put off because they were missing one member. He was fiddling with a suspiciously sharp-around-the-edges library card. (A/N: okay, don't know if it's just in my school, the whole Finland or in many countries, etc.., but the library card indicates cutting your wrists (yea I know, angst.. xP yay Finns!))

Kurenai had been a bit late, but the fact was ignored – they were all mad at Kakashi. The woman seemend to be too distracted by her own thoughts – just like Jiraya and Orochimaru – to listen to Tsunade mumbling to herself. Shizune noticed that the music teacher's head was hanging a bit and she was staring at the dusty table, her eyes wide with horror for some reason.

Ebisu, the closet pervert drama teacher was – _applying make-up?_

Shizune thanked the gods above that Kakashi chose that moment to stroll in. She needed to get something else to think about than Ebisu putting on mascara...

"Sorry I'm late. I was lost in the road of life", Kakashi said and sat down on the only free seat – next to Jiraya. He tried to look at what the older man was writing, but was immediately stopped by Tsunade's booming voice.

"DAMN YOU!"

* * *

"DAMN YOU!" Naruto imitated the headmistress, pretending to beat the crap out of Kiba, his subtitute Kakashi-sensei. Ino almost sniggered at the comic sight, but calmed herself in time. It wouldn't do to be seen to _laugh_ at _Naruto's_ jokes, now would it?

Hinata wanted to be somewhere else, _anywhere_ else. She was so bored with all the same people and the same jokes year after year. '_I wonder if the teachers are having a meeting in the staff room'_, she thought to herself. Her musings were interrupted by another loud voice.

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"I need to unpack.. gomen", Hinata excused herself before Sakura had the opportunity to run over her with her new motorbike. She _so_ needed some aspirin.. or some action. She didn't care which. The second option was impossible, seeing as the teachers were at the meeting so she settled for the pills and some sleep. That is, if her new roommate – whoever she was – was going to let her.

The only one who heard her was Kiba. He somehow got away from Naruto – with the help of Sakura's unmerciful fists – and ran to Hinata. To the supposedly shy girl, Kiba was the one who she could rely on. She had been terrified when he had discovered her talking to her secret boyfriend on the phone the other day. Luckily he had given his blessings – with a perverted grin on his face, of course.

"You ok?"

Hinata gave him a genuine smile. She shook her head, knowing that it would be useless trying to lie to him. After all, he could sense strong emotions (blame it on the dog-thing).

"Headache? I've got some aspirins in my backbag –" Kiba's sentence was interrupted by Sakura's loud demand for him to greet her. He grimaced, only for Hinata to see. The Hyuga heiress giggled quietly. She ruffled his hair like one would do to a dog, and turned to the loud girl.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but Kiba-kun needs to call my father right now about a certain incident in the kitchen.."

Naruto laughed. They knew – or thought they knew – what Hinata meant. It was common knowledge that Kiba lived next-door to the rich family and that Akamaru liked playing in the mud. And whenever the small fluffy dog wanted, he could make a horrible mess.

Sakura huffed but let it go. Hinata's father _was_ an influental man and she didn't want to mess with him. Ever. Her own father had warned her once too many times of what could happen. She still had nightmares about her family getting bankrupt.

When Hinata and Kiba got inside the dormitory doors they automatically stopped. Kiba glanced at her, and she blushed. She knew what the look meant.

He wanted _details._

* * *


	3. NaruHina : Cafeteria & Soccer

A/N: 2 versions of how Naruto and Hinata meet for the second time. Neither one made it to the fic itself (**Behind Closed Doors**) but I think that these are funny (kind of, at least) and decided to post them anyway.

* * *

**Version 1: Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was brimmed with hungry students.

"Akimichi-san!" Hinata exclaimed through the crowd. She pushed her way through the mass of students to the table Chouji sat at.

"May I sit with – " she started, but fell silent after noticing Ino who was sitting opposite the round boy.

"You know each other?" Chouji asked, noticing the looks axchanged between the girls.

"No, I have never seen her!" Ino exclaimed, a bit too loud. No one sitting in the table believed her: she had denied it too quickly.Hinata looked down and turned to Chouji: "I'm sorry I imposed.. I'll go sit somewhere –"

"Uzumaki Naruto's back –ttebayo!"

Hinata jumped at the loud, familiar voice. She turned to the newcomer a bit too quickly and fell onto the lap of the boy sitting next to Chouji (A/N: in **BCD** they wouldn't have sat at the same table, Gaara and Chouji). She couldn't take her eyes off the blond. Unconsciously her grip on the boy's shoulder to steady herself, tightened.

"Naruto-kun", she whispered to herself. A couch woke her up from her thoughts. She looked up to the guy whose lap she was sitting on. She blinked, then turned as red as a tomato. She immediately jumped up, letting go of him.

"Gomen nasai, Gaara-san!" she apologized, bowing low. Few eyebrows rose: how did she know Gaara? Sasuke, being curious, almost asked her but Naruto, out of all the people, interrupted him.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata remembered the blond's presence and slowly turned around. Her heart started beating quicker and quicker by the second. He was as cute as ever! Blush crawled upon her face.

"How do _you_ know each other?" Sasuke finally got to ask. Sure Hinata might have bumped into Gaara seeing as they both were from rich families, but Naruto? And they seemed to be friends, concluding from the way they addressed each other.

Naruto looked a bit troubled, then smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"We were an item some time ago."

Sasuke, Ino, Gaara, Chouji, Sakura and certainly not Shikamaru were stupid. They could clearly see that the blond was lying.

Hinata stole a glance at Ino. The blonde had a strange expression on her face: regret, betrayal? The shy girl tunred her gaze to the ground.

"Eh, so.. Hinata-chan, how is your cousin?"

This seemingly innocent question embarrassed Hinata even more. The last time Naruto had seen Neji he had ended up in the hospital for walking her home themorning she had woken up in his bed...

_Flashback of the morning_

* * *

**Version 2: The Soccer Field**

Hinata woke up to the sound of a door opening. She sat up and saw Temari crawling out of the bathroom, pale as a sheet.

"Morning, Hina-chan", the blonde greeted wryly. Hinata smiled at her sleepily, "Morning. Feeling ill?" The older girl snorted, "You can say _that_ again.." She crawled to her bed and fell asleep, just like that.

Hinata's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I wonder if the cafeteria is open on hangover-Saturdays.."

**change of scene**

Hinata walked across the soccer field which separated the dorms and the school building. Few people were laying on the grass, still sleeping.

She walked to the doors leading to cafeteria, but just as she was opening them a movement caught her eyes. Her attention was immediately drawn by the bright hair the person had. She gasped, recognizing the boy.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata kneeled down next to him. _'He looks so peaceful.. he hasn't changed one bit since the last time I saw him..'_

_/Flashback of Naruto walking Hinata home the morning after/_

Hinata couldn't help herself: she gently caressed his cheek and was surprised when he, still half-unconscious, leaned into her touch. A small smile rose to her lips.

"Wha.. Ramen?" without Hinata noticing Naruto had woken up. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt the caressing hand quickly drawn away. He blinked twice before recognizing her. Then, with a bright smile on his face he suddenly sat up and hugged her. Hinata blushed so deeply she was afraid she'd faint.

"Hinata-chan!" Long time no see!"

Another figure stirred, probably woken up by the loud boy. For Hinata's surprise, Naruto didn't push her away when the figure sat up (i.e. wasn't ashamed of being seen with her).

"The hell, Naruto, shut the fuck up!"

Hinata flinched at the dark haired boy's – Uchiha Sasuke, she remembered – use of language. The movement drew the newly woken boy's attention. Naruto wasn't hugging her anymore, but still had his arms around her shoulders. It took a couple of seconds before Sasuke could believe what he was seeing.

"What the hell, Naruto? The sky must be falling – you're near a girl and don't get plummeled down?" He was, of course, referring to Sakura. Naruto, being the mature one, stuck out his tongue at him. The childish gesture made Hinata giggle, which turned Sasuke and Naruto's attention back to her. The blond grinned and other finally recognized her.

"Hyuga, right?"

It was Hinata's turn to blink. He had met her just yesterday and had already forgotten her name? Was _this_ supposed to be the Mr. Adonis of Konoha? "Ha-hai", she answered, lowering her gaze to the ground. His slight frown made her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, turning her to face him. Hinata blushed slightly at the contact and nodded. She got a bright smile in return which unabled her to take her eyes off of him.

".. you've know each other for _how _long?" Sasuke asked, bored with the silence that had lasted minutes already. Were the two _lovebirds_ or something? Why couldn't they stop staring at each other?!

"O-oh, we met a bit over a year ago", Hinata answered, gaining a confirming nod from Naruto.

"But the dobe has never mentioned you before, and I haven't even seen you _once_. How come you got so close after meeting only a couple of times?!" (A/N: refers to –kun and –chan)

"Oh, that? We ended up having –" Hinata had put her hand over Naruto's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Sowy", he apologized and Hinata freed his mouth. One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose, _'So they _are_ hiding something..'_

"Sorry, Hinata-chan doesn't want to talk about it", Naruto then said.

"G-gomen, Uchiha-san, but I would rather not talk about it", Hinata said, giving a small bow before standing up. To her surprise Naruto yelped in a protesting manner.

"Where are you going?"

"A-ano.. I though you'd like to have some water, so I was going to get some from cafeteria –" and again, she fell speechless under his bright smile. _'Gosh, _now _I know why I did what I did then..'_

"I'll come with you", Naruto announced and stood up quickly – _too_ quickly – and fell on his backside. Hinata stiffled a giggle and helped him up.

As they walked away, Sasuke took a mental note that they were still holding hands.

* * *


End file.
